inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger
About him Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known simply as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street and its many sequels. He was a sadistic child murderer in his life, and when vengeful parents found out, they burned him alive in his boiler room hideout. Unbeknownst to them, Freddy made a deal with three "Dream Demons" and was resurrected as a malevolent spirit, seeking revenge on the parents of Springwood, Ohio by killing their children in the one place where they could never protect them; in their dreams, usually with his signature clawed glove. In games Paris Scary Game When Paris was in the dream world, Freddy was sleeping with a colorful box on the table. When Paris turned the colorful box's lever, then went to the portal of the real world, a puppet woke Freddy, making him want to kill someone who woke him up. Once he got to the real world, Paris pushed the button that open the door, where Jason was behind. When the two villains saw each other, they fought, then die. Charlie Sheen Saw Game Freddy was seen in a dream room where he was running towards Charlie Sheen, but was quickly wrapped with a lasso and brought to the real world, when he saw his worst enemy Jason and had a fight with him. Rubius Saw Game When Rubius was sleeping, Freddy slept on a car. Rubius, with Jason's mask on, woke him up and insulted him to make him go to the real world. Freddy walked to the Youtuber, but the latter woke up. So Freddy created a portal to where the real Jason was. Once Freddy saw him, he sended Jason to his world. They fought, but only Freddy was defeated while Jason was stuck in the dream world. Ariana Saw Game: In the piece of the bedroom, a water gun is there to pick. In order for Ariana to sleep, you put a photograph with a record of lulelabies and a battery to charge.When the singer is in the dream, Freddy will ask whether she wants to be attacked by him or a little spider. You have to be smart enough to trick him by transforming him into something vulnerable to a substance without letting him see it.Before Ariana wakes up, two objects appear as a skateboard and a magic seed. After leaving the dream, you take back the battery and the phonograph. Appearance Freddy's face was a bit different from the movies. His shirt in the game is green with light blue and with blue pants, a brown hat with a small black ribbon and black-white shoes. As in the movies he has a red-black shirt, black pants, black hat and also black shoes. Appearances * Charlie Sheen Saw Game * Paris Scary Game * Rubius Saw Game * Ariana Grande Saw Game Trivia * Freddy is always seen in a dream when someone sleeps. * Freddy's dream world had many pictures on the wall (three skulls and a child picture), four chains a little tree with a handed doll, and some useful objects. * Charlie threw the lasso at Freddy, when he imediately woke up, so that Freddy was in the real world. * The pictures, that were near the bed where Charlie had to sleep on it, were the same pictures as in the room of Jason Voorhees. Charlie Sheen Saw (14).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:None related characters